


Not A Sliver Of Doubt

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Magnus needs to get something off his chest. Lots of emotions and some making out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my ever supportive, wonderful Parabeta AlyxHavok <3

His bottom lip is being devoured by a flushed, slightly swollen, hungry mouth. Magnus smiles a little entranced, once again awash with realizing how hopelessly in love he is, but he’s known it for a long while… Alec, however… Magnus had been waiting for him to say the words, looking for something he had already found.

He’s lying on top of him after their shower, their half naked bodies pressing together in every place possible, burning up every muscle, every bone, every pore, limbs sliding against limbs, brushing places that elicit waves of delicious sparks. Magnus can feel Alec’s hands roaming on him, tracing the shells of his ears, over his ear cuff, tiny bumps appearing when the slightly cold metal presses against his heated skin. 

Magnus takes in a sharp hiss of breath when Alec’s teeth are grazing his top lip, his long fingers traveling along his sides and hips, rubbing his exposed hip bones before they come to rest on his butt for a moment, digging into his skin through the fabric of his silk briefs, showering his skin in yet more goosebumps. Another moment there and they’re in motion again, stroking along Magnus’ thighs, down to just above the hollows of his knees and back up, Alec’s fingers slipping underneath the fabric, his fingertips dipping into the skin and muscle of his butt cheeks.

“Alex-mmm, Alexander…” Alec’s nibbling on his jaw now and Magnus is torn, because obviously this isn’t the time to talk, although they’ve been together like this for a few hours now, because for once they have the time to be, they are barely ever satiated. But the thought just came to him, and if he waits, there’s going to be a client, or a mission, some emergency that will call one of them - or both of them - away and then it might slip his mind. He just feels an unrelenting urge to let him know, make him see.

“Alexander… just a moment.” Magnus’ eyes lock with Alec’s darker than usual hazel depths. Candle light illuminates them from the dozen candles around the room. Magnus can make out dark green spots in Alec’s pupils, his brow furrowed with an unspoken question.

Magnus’ insides are catching fire once again, beginning to melt. “I want you to do something for me.” Magnus continues, resolute in his decision, even though Alec’s fingers haven’t stopped kneading his skin and tingles are rushing through him, like the softest, warm rain shower on his skin, making it difficult to stay calm. 

Alec’s lips turn up into a slight smirk, a twinkle shining in his eyes Magnus could lose his head for. “Anything.” Alec’s deep, raspy voice rumbles through Magnus’ chest and groin and he’s almost abandoning his resolve. Witnessing Alec confident, unashamed and free like this is forever going to be a unique high for Magnus. One of innumerable reasons for why he is lost and insufferable without him.

“I need to tell you something, and I need you to stay quiet until I’m finished… please.” 

Alec’s fingers still and Magnus detects flickering concern in his eyes now, squelching his heart with fondness.

“There is nothing for you to worry about, I promise.” He is quick to reassure him, never wanting to add to Alec’s discomfort or worry in any way. Alec relaxes and leans in, sliding his full, swollen lips against Magnus’, bringing a hand upwards to cradle Magnus’ jaw and cheek. 

“Okay.” 

Magnus is met by amusement and satisfaction showing in those damn captivating eyes and in that half smirk on Alec’s lips. Alec enjoys ruining Magnus too much, and Magnus cannot deny how easily Alec ruins him.

He can feel a glint of fear and desperation at heart; how sorely he loves him.

Magnus breathes slowly and makes to speak, interrupted by Alec’s thumb set in motion, gliding along his chin, then upwards to the corner of his mouth, halting less than a second before smoothing his lips. Magnus’ core is shaking from just that simple touch, and the shattering intensity of Alec’s gaze.

“This is why, that’s exactly it.” 

Alec’s eyes fixate on his, a silent query. 

“That way you look at me, and I’ve seen every kind of look, every admiring, lusting, hateful stare, every sneer, tearful and terrified, bewitched, possessed or repulsed. I have seen every kind of look directed at me, save the way you do.”

Alec’s lips part slightly and Magnus is waiting for what he might say, but he must have remembered Magnus’ request and stays quiet. 

Magnus is collecting his thoughts which is a tricky endeavor when he’s exuberant with emotions, and Alec is more often the cause for it than not.

“Every time I told you something you didn’t know about me I was scared deep down that the way you look at me would change, and when it didn’t I told myself that it’s just a matter of time, that the day will surely arise because I couldn’t see it happening any other way. And yet I kept telling you everything you wanted to know, and more, and I even showed you and you saw me… you saw what I am, who I am… that day I lost myself to my demon… you were there and you could feel my true power, the devastation it can bring, you saw and you felt it, but… even after that, you still looked at me as if I was someone worthy of veneration, of respect… mostly of love… of your love and your respect and your recognition. So many people, no matter in which world, they see what they want to see, what we show them, but you… you look at me and you see  _ me _ , the good and the bad and the worst… and you take it upon yourself and become my remedy, and I…”

His gaze drops as he’s becoming overtly affected by emotions he can barely reign in. He can feel Alec’s hand move slowly, his thumb and forefinger cupping his chin, tilting it up gently. Magnus could laugh, maybe (definitely) cry with the care that’s cloaking him, pouring from Alec’s eyes, his whole being.

Magnus breathes in and out and doesn’t miss the softest, kindest trace of a smile on Alec’s face. Whenever he’s lost courage in the last months, he found it in that face he can stare at for hours and still discover something he hasn’t noticed before. To Magnus, Alec possesses his own kind of magic only he is susceptible to. 

“You give me strength to fight my fears, the grief and apathy I sometimes fall into, you make me want to be a better person, you make me reconsider things I had formed a clear opinion on, you make me mad with how passionate you are about things I rather dismiss, but I also adore how passionate you are in everything you set your mind to, and even if this sounds cocky, I claim that you are most passionate with me… and you let me see all of you, you open up to me in ways you yourself never thought possible, and I know this not because you said so with words, but because your every action speaks louder, deeper and clearer than a thousand words of others could. You show me in the way you pull me into a hug in the morning, the way you make me food after a long day away, the way you help me decide what to wear, how you shower me with affection at every possible instance, or just the way you look at me. I also overheard a few times when you defended me in front of Shadowhunters, your parents, Clave members… you fight for me, for what you believe is right, and even when you don’t agree with me you have my back and respect my choices, and you’re there when I was right and also when I fucked up, and there is so much more I could say… but my point is, I know how much you lo-” 

Alec’s mouth is suddenly pressed against his lips, Alec’s nose digging in his cheek, their foreheads colliding. 

Magnus’ body is freed from all that rigid tautness, letting it go in a deep sigh, swallowed by Alec’s lips. Magnus’ muscles slacken, his soul calming. 

His hands are grazing over Alec’s neck, along his face and into his hair, fingers tangling with messy dark strands. His skin is prickling from Alec’s hands roaming over his sides and back, his long fingers dipping into his flesh and muscles, palpably trying to get him closer, though impossible unless they could lose their substance and merge within each other. 

Their breaths come hasty and labored as Alec separates from him. “How about I show you some more?” 

Immense need and devotion in his eyes let Magnus’ heart skip a few beats. His voice is just a whisper, but it resonates like a choir of the loveliest song in Magnus’ chest, leaving him humming with desire so ardent, he would give up his possessions, his life, for just one more night of closeness, truthfully. He’s overcome with sensations so powerful he feels inferior to. 

Words have left him for once and he watches as Alec’s lips quirk up into the sweetest smile, he feels his body being moved, a soft gasp escaping his lips as Alec’s weight covers him head to toe, eliciting blissful warmth and shudders all over his skin, transcending to his innermost part.

_ I love you. _

  
Their gazes are piercing, yet supple, and as if by magic he can see that Alec heard him, trusts him, and responds with a kiss that leaves not a sliver of doubt that he feels the same.

 


End file.
